The World Begins With Neku 2
by Tyler11-is-the-MASTER
Summary: Set After The Events Of The World Ends With You. First True-To-The-Story Fic, And If It Isn't Now, Will Eventually Be largest. May be Spoilers. Rated Teen for some -not much- language. Chapter 14 up! And I'm trying to fix the underlining problem...
1. Chapter 1 Shiki

The World Begins With Neku

COMPLETELY REWROTE After getting some major writing tips and getting all of the secret reports I'm rewriting the story. All characters are not created by me but belong Square Enix. This story will probably span more than 40 chapters, each named parts, to not get mixed up with each "Chapter" in the Game. You probably need some background knowledge on TWEWY (the world ends with you) before reading this. The first paragraph has spoilers.

Part One

Chapter 5: End

Day 1:

Neku collected all of the secret reports, he beat the Composer, and he stood in front of Joshua with a gun in his hand for the last duel. Ten seconds counted down. He raised the gun, but lowered it. He couldn't kill his partner. Joshua decided to let Neku live. The change he saw in Neku made him see good in people. He grew a little attached to Neku. A little more attached to Shibuya. By playing in the game, instead of watching it, he saw what he hadn't seen before. No one knows for sure what it was…but it doesn't matter. He brought everyone back to life, including Rhyme. They spent the next seven days resuming their normal lives. meeting everyday, after school, at Hachiko, and became great, lifelong friends. Today was one of those days. Just…a little more eventful than usual.

Neku was asleep in his bed when his headphones exploded with sound, because "Someday" was on. "No!" He yelled, in complete panic, and a girl shrieked. "Who's there?" He sat up. "Oh yah…Shiki." He let out a breath of relief.

"You said I could stay here until my parents stopped fighting, remember?" She explained, wondering if he woke up screaming every morning.

'_I wonder what I dreamed about._' Neku thought, scared of whatever was making him extremely sweaty. But he decided to just forget about it. "Sorry, takes me a couple seconds for the real world to come back to me when I wake up… Wait, am I late for school?" He asked.

"Um…you dropped out of school to…" "Oh yah, sorry." Neku interrupted. He felt incredibly stupid now. '_I left my school to transfer to Beat, Shiki, and Rhymes school._'

"So, Neku, when are they going to let you in?" She asked, slight anger in her voice because Neku was a little forgetful. '_good thing he's only like this in the mornings._'

"They're going to think about it and look at my record, they said they'll get back to me next week. '_Good thing I don't have anything bad on my record, except for fighting that snobby little silver haired brat in the second grade…_' " He explained, a little angry himself, because they couldn't just let him in…and it was almost summer.

"That's great Neku! Soon we can be together all the time! Whoops I mean, Beat, Rhyme and I can. '_Did I just say that?!_' " She thought, blushing slightly.

"Uh…right.…" He replied, blushing a little too, scratching his neck. '_What? Why am I blushing? I don't like her…she's not my type! I guess it's just cause she's a girl. _"Shiki, remind me again why your parents are fighting?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Oh, the usual." She said. Neku could tell she didn't want to talk about it so he just said "Yah…" '_No I don't, actually, I don't remember my parents. Or siblings If I had any._' Neku thought. It haunted him, that he couldn't even remember his old family. All he remembered were the people he hung around (or mainly despised), and his everyday life. Shiki could see Neku didn't understand, and remembered she had never talked to him about it. Only about Eri, she realized.

So she explained. "Oh I haven't told you have I? My parents are divorced, and they're arguing over who I get to stay with this summer." "Oh okay."

"OMG Neku! It's 9:00! How can you sleep in so late?" Shiki exclaimedafter looking at he clock. _'I don't have to go to school, its called a vacation! And talk about mood swings!_'

"I'm meeting Eri at 12 at 104! I have to get ready! I don't think I have enough time! This is all your fault!" She yelled, in an accusing state of mind.

"Right…how is it my fault you didn't wake up earlier? And if you wanted me up earlier…you could have woke me up. _' Why the hell do you need to get ready? You look great! I mean, fine.' _" Neku was pretty pissed off by now.

Shiki thought about it, and apologized. "So do you want to come with me?" "Um…" As any other guy, he obviously loathed shopping. Especially in female department stores. Namely Ten-Four.

"Oh come on Neku, It'll be fun!" She didn't know why, but she always enjoyed his presence. '_How is shopping for clothes fun_?' "We can go to the arcade or the skate park or the movies or bowling…oh I know! We can grab some snacks and hang out at your favorite place…Udagawa! I know how you love CAT!" She said, knowing she could get him into it.

He sighed. "I…I guess there's nothing better to do. '_Plus, I guess it'll count as expanding my world. I don't want to stay here forever and end up going emo._' He still didn't want to get out of bed though. Actually, he had forgotten he was still in bed.

He looked around the room. He had a CAT styled bedspread, posters of all the latest bands, a huge pile of dirty clothes on the floor, the sleeping bag on the floor where Shiki had slept, a portable gaming system and a small TV with a video game system. There was also a small sink to the right of the room, and two doors that led to bathrooms. It was a one room apartment/house whatever it was. As big as it sounds, it was literally a little hotel room. Why Neku wondered, did a one room house have two bathrooms?

"Alright Neku get dressed so we can leave." Shiki interrupted his thoughts, as she had caught him staring at the wall for what seemed like forever. " "I am dressed…"

"Well, then take a shower!" Shiki yelled, not wanting to lose the argument over nothing. "With you here? Are you crazy?" He exclaimed, and thought about the time she fixed his button.

"Neku, you can't go out without taking a shower! You have two bathrooms you know."

" Alright fine." He agreed. '_Just shut up already! And why am I even embarrassed, its not like I like her!'_

"And don't gothrough my stuff!" He yelled. "Oh look, it's teddy bear under your bedspread!" She laughed.

"I told you not to go through my stuff!" He screamed. "I was kidding, wait, there is one under here! It's a cat in a cute little red sweater!"

Sound familiar? Yah, CAT started making video games, clothes, and yes… stuffed bears. Don't forget toothpaste! Of course, those didn't sell for long, no one wanted to buy cat food flavored paste. Come to think about it, Mr. H's café was way more popular than it used to be.

She continued. "And all of the pins I gave you!" She said, surprised. "Why me?" He murmured. Shiki was pretty sure she heard him bang his head on the wall a couple times.

So after she was done looking through his stuff, went into a bathroom and did who knows what girls do in there until he got out of the shower and yelled at her for going through his private stuff, and getting things everywhere in his bathroom (stuff he didn't even know he had) ,they headed out. Read and review please.

READ AND REVIEW!!


	2. Chapter 2 Eri

The World Begins With Neku

This chapter has been rewritten!

Part 2:

Chapter 5: End

Day 1:

"Okay okay, don't rush me my phones are coming off!" Neku complained as he was pulled toward Scramble Crossing.

"If you don't go faster, we're going to be like, two minutes late! Eri's going to think that we didn't show up and leave! Besides, those headphones are glued to your head! Wait…didn't you say you weren't ever going to wear them again?" She exclaimed.

Neku was so tired it felt like his legs would just melt and he'd fall to the floor. He made a mental note to himself to work out. "Yah so what? I can wear them while I'm on vacation. '_Now that I'm back in the real world, its hard to…make friends. People aren't attracted to you because their lives depends on it. So I haven't had much to do.' _Hey, ow!" He cried as she pulled on his neck at his white necklace. "Don't pull that! It's special to me! Your going to break it! Stop!" He felt as if his soul was being ripped in half.

They stopped. "Why Neku? Is it like a gift from your parents or something?" Shiki asked.

"Because…because…I…I can't remember…" He sighed.

"You lost your memory again? But…I thought you got all of it back!" She yelled with righteous anger.

"Maybe there's a trick to the Game or something, maybe you don't get all of it back, or maybe you have to do something to get it. Or maybe the side effect of losing your memory once is amnesia." He pointed out.

"Wow Neku, to think you used to keep all those thoughts under your phones. Oh no! We're going to be SUPER late! No thanks to you!" She tugged at his shirt.

So they ran again, and while they ran, Neku asked Shiki If she had any holes in her memory. "Uh…no! Of course not! _'But Eri always talks about that guy…' _" She said.

"Are you sure? You're acting pretty suspicious…'_What is she hiding this time? And does she know how bad of a liar she is?_' " He figured he'd eventually find the answer.

"Hey look there's Eri! Hi Eri!" She pointed to the right.

"Hi Shiki! Hey, that's the guy I was talking about!" She said as she ran over to them. "What?! You mean the guy you want to date?" Shiki exclaimed, waving her hands back and forth really fast.

"No, I'll tell you later okay?" Eri said.

"Alright, you two haven't been formally introduced yet! Eri this is Neku, Neku, Eri! Eri, this is the guy I played the game with!" She explained.

"Oh hey, Shiki's told me all about you." Neku greeted. "Likewise. Um Shiki...you can't believe the game was real. You have to forget about it." said Eri. Neku could tell she had said that more than once.

"……it did really happen…" Shiki mumbled, a little bit of hurt in her voice, that Neku heard.

"It was real, I was there, I lived through it…'_This bastard is Shiki's BFF? Well I guess it can't be helped, its almost impossible to believe the Reapers Game could exist...except for the fact that Shiki has plenty of pins to prove it_. _I can't believe Shiki trusted Eri with that information!_' " Neku was really pissed.

"Well…I can't argue with both of you." Eri sighed.

"Whatever. Lets just get to the sale before they run out those new T-shirts!" Shiki exclaimed, grabbed her hand, and ran off.

"Wait…Shiki!" Neku called…alone in the crowd (that's almost an oxymoron!). '_Oh well I think I'll call her cell in an hour when they've finished maxing out their credit cards' _He thought as he sat down on a bench.

REVIEW! I don't get any reviews…


	3. Chapter 3 Beat and Rhyme

REVISED VERSION

The World Ends With Neku

Part 3:

Chapter 5: End

Day One:

So there Neku was, looking depressed and lonely just people watching. He then started scanning people. (The player pin is special, it works in every plane, including the RG.) He noticed a lot of noise was surrounding a very anxious looking man and scanned him.

'_I haven't had a customer in a week! What am I going to do?_' The man thought. It was a man in a blue business suit. Neku immediately recognized him as Makoto.

A little boy (or so it appeared) screamed "Look Out!" and tackled Makoto as a skateboard flew over their heads, and landed next to Neku. "Are you alright mister?" The kid asked, and Neku realized was Rhyme.

"Yo sorry ol' man I jus' tripped on my skateboard and it almost hit you." A certain someone, starts with the letter "B", rhymes with feet said.

'_Yah thanks for the obvious, idiot._'

"Just what do you kids think your doing? Wait, that outfit, orange way to big sweater over the arms…I love it! I'm going to change Shadow Ramen into Orange Sweaters! It'll be great!" He became overjoyed, and all of those noise floated away.

"Yah, sorry to burst your bubble, but those are Mus Rattus threads, you can't just plagiarize." Neku pointed out, unintentionally joining the conversation.

"Oh…" He sighed, sulked, and walked away.

"Yo phones wassup? Long time no see buddy! Hey, you put your headphones back on what up with that? Dat ain't cool yo." He said as he put his arm around Neku and nearly chocked him.

"Beat, MY NAME IS NOT PHONES!" Neku yelled loud enough for a couple bystanders to look at him.

"Right…sorry phones. My bad." Beat put his hand on his (own) neck.

"Argh! Why do I always get called that Beat?" Neku had a look of anger in his face, but that changed when he smirked and said "Or should I say…Daisen…"

"Yo yo yo! I told you neva ever like neva ever ever ever to call me that!" Beat interrupted, with that hilarious look on his face.

"Maybe you get called phones because you won't take off those headphones you promised NEVER to put back on." Rhyme butt in.

"Okay, but if he calls me phones one more time…'_why can't I wear them for one day? One day is all I ask!_' " He sighed, feeling defeated.

"You can't. You know what happens when you call Beat by his real name! He killed a guy once…" She frowned, and something in her face told Neku she was lying. Neku laughed just at the thought of seeing that face of his. And the idea of Beat killing someone. And the idea of Beat with that face being accused of killing someone.

"So what's up?" Beat asked, completely unaware of the thoughts going on in Neku's evil mind.

"Oh, I don't know, Shiki brought me here to Ten-Four to hang with Eri but they forgot about me and left. What's up with you? '_Not like I really care_.' " He asked, just trying to pass the time.

Beat sighed. "Rhyme's been having some trouble with her memory."

"What he means is, I can't remember any of my old friends, they know me, but I don't know them. I remember everything else though." Rhyme explained, arms sagging. Neku could tell she was feeling hopeless, and remembered what Beat had told him about Rhymes hopes and dreams. Did she remember those?

"Freaky…I have the same problem. I'm sorry. '_No way! Beats entry fee was your memory, mine was mine…_' " He felt like there was some connection he just wasn't getting.

"Well, we have to go play a round of Tin Pin with some fifth graders, we'll talk to you about it by txt!" Beat called from afar, because he had run halfway to Scramble Crossing while Neku's eyes were diverted on Rhyme. Neku realized he wasn't the only one pestered by the kid with the freaky obsession to that game.

"Here's our number. You can txt right?" Rhyme asked and handed him a slip of paper.

"Yah of course I do who doesn't?" "Mom says I'm too little, but Beat shares with me…oh got2go bye!" She ran off. '_Poor girl_' He thought as he realized he had

accidentally insulted her.

Review please!


	4. Chapter 4 Mr Hanekoma

The World Ends With Neku

Part 4:

Chapter 5: End

Day 1:

Neku thought about everyone he had seen that day. Everyone from the Game seemed to have completely resumed their old lives. Was he back to his? He wasn't sure. He lived In an apartment he wasn't sure who paid for, and couldn't remember why. He didn't really care why, but he probably would have thought about it for a long, long time, but his cell phone interrupted him.

"Hello, orange hair speaking."

"Yo Phones! Wanna come over here for a cup a joe?"

"Mr. H?" Neku was surprised to hear from this many people he knew on the same day.

"That's my name, smart one, now get over here!"

"Oh, well, I'm kind of busy." Neku wanted to get out of this one. Even CAT's biggest fan needed a break sometimes.

"Doing what? Staring at my graffiti? Come on!" He said sarcastically. "Um…Okay? '_What's up with him?_' " He wondered, headed down to CAT street, and smiled. '_I still can't believe I know CAT!'_

_Review! _


	5. Chapter 5 Cell phone upgrade

The World Begins With Neku

Part 5:

Chapter 5:End

Day 1:

Neku arrived at the coffee shop. "Here you go Neku." Mr. H said as he handed him some coffee.

'_Bleh, it tastes old…no wonder he gave it for free. And he called me by my name, that's a first._' Neku spit it out when he wasn't looking.

After a while of just talking…Mr. H finally said "Neku, the reason why I called you here, is to tell you, former Players have been disappearing."

"What? Who is it? _'And why would you tell a Player? All an ordinary Player would do is get paranoid. Must know I can take it.' " _That thought made him a little more sure of himself for a second.

"I'm not sure…maybe its someone with a desire for revenge. Know anyone?" He said, in a sarcastic type of way. (I don't know why he's acting sarcastic I'm not Mr. H!)

"Maybe it's the fallen angel? '_Play dumb he doesn't know I read the reports_. _Oh no! The fallen angel has only been talked about his reports!_' "

"You realize your mistake there? Yah I know you read the reports, I'm not stupid. But we can talk about that some other time, because I think I should tell you, rumor has it everyone he targets has memory loss. But that's just what I've heard. People with no memory problems whatsoever disappear too." He said.

'_So why the hell would you tell me_?' He put his hand up in the air like he always did when he wondered why someone was acting so stupid.

"Are you listening Neku? Thought those phones were off for good!" Sanae (that's his first name) sounded annoyed. "I want to give you some new features on your cell phone." He said.

"Um…okay…the more the merrier. '_Wonder if it'll be anything cool like my camera of the past. Hope so.' _Neku threw him the phone.

Sanae caught it and pretended like was going to fumble it. He sat over on a CAT style desk that Neku hadn't noticed before…actually he wasn't sure if it was there a second ago or not. He began working. "So you want to know what I'm putting in your phone right?"

"Well duh." "One of these features allows you to return anyone's memories to them, regardless of how they were lost. Just being in the presence of your phone will slowly give back memories. You can fully restore a memory three times a week." He explained.

"Oh that's sweet! '_How do you make this stuff?_' " Neku exclaimed.

"The second makes you as powerful as you are now, regardless if you like it or not. Just in case."

" 'Thanks! '_But why would I be less powerful then I am now? CAT seems pretty serious, guess I better watch my back.' _"

"Neku? You okay? You seem a little…out of it."

"Huh? Oh, yah, I'm fine. I got to go, I'll see you later okay?" He hurried to the door.

"Don't be in such a rush to recover your memory. Before you go…take this pin. It lets you teleport anywhere. Even when you're not in the noise plane. And here's a CAT T-shirt I thought you'd like! '_It'll boost his stats through the roof.' " Hanekoma advised. _

"_Alright bye!" Neku left, and his cell phone rang._

_Review!_


	6. Chapter 6 Gone?

The World Ends With You

Part 6:

Chapter 5:End

Day 1:

It was Beat. "Yo dude you got to get over here to the bottom of Scramble Crossing!"

"Why?" Neku asked, already on his way. "Rhyme yo…she…she was here with me yo, like a second ago and…" He slowly explained.

After a couple a seconds, Neku asked "And then what?", when he realized the phone had disconnected. He figured Beat accidentally hung up the phone, the idiot that he was, so he waited a couple minutes for him to call back. His phone rang again.

It was from Soki (Is that his name? It's the guy with the girlfriend Nao, or the "shorter version" Nao Nao.) "Hey dude, you seen my girl? She was totally here all like, 30 seconds ago."

"How would I know?"

"Augh!" Soki yelled and hung up.

"Wow, did I do something? '_I shouldn't lie to myself, something's definitely wrong. It's definitely what Mr. H was talking about. Lets just hope I'm not next…or…worse.' " _Neku thought. When he headed over to 104 to sit on a bench. His phone rang once again.

"Hi, it's Eri. Shiki, she's gone. I thought, maybe you'd know what to do…"

"Where are you?"

"Standing right outside 104."

Neku hung up on her and ran there. The person he cared about most in the world had just disappeared.


	7. Chapter 7 Joshua

Completely Revised

The World Begins With Neku

Part 7:

Chapter 5: End

Day 1:

He ran and ran. Ten-Four got closer and closer. That was until he tripped over a skinny little leg and landed on his stomach, scratching up his face, and arms. He tried to get up but couldn't find the strength. He started crying. He didn't want Shiki to be gone. And before he knew it, he believed he would be as well. He rolled over on his back and looked up. His vision was blurry, but he saw a man, wait, he realized, boy with silver hair. He immediately knew who it was.

"Well, well. Here I was thinking my little Nekky had finally grown up. But you've just turned into a cry baby. Didn't your parents ever teach you to look both ways when you crossed the street? As I recall it, that's exactly the way Rhyme died, running after Beat, not paying attention.

'_She knew he was going to die. It wasn't an accident, she saved him…_' an enraged Neku thought.

"So how have you spent your days in the RG? Still not very personal I see. I thought you would take off those headphones in your new search for friends. You know, I was thinking when I got here it would be hilarious to kick my little Nekky in the crotch. But then I thought about it, and realized…you don't have one! Plus, you always have that belt hanging loose right there and I wouldn't want to break such shiny metal…heh heh…" He laughed.

'_I haven't heard his voice in so long…_' He thought. "Jo-Josh-Joshua? I, I thought…" Neku was completely baffled. His anger towards Joshua for killing him hadn't even kicked in yet.

"You're always thinking Nekky, but are you ever thinking about me? Your own partner?" He would've sounded hurt, if he hadn't been hiding under that sly little smartass voice of his.

"Why? WHY?! What are you doing here?" He yelled. Although he knew the Composer could visit anytime, he figured the disappearance of his friends was because of him.

"Oh Nekky…no time for explanations now, I know how smart you are…you can figure it out yourself. For now, I'd like you just to go away.

"Are you going to kill me?" Neku asked, true fear in his voice for the first time in a long, long time.

"So what if I will?" He pulled his right hand from behind his back, held a gun, and lifted it at Neku just like before. The last time. That was one thing Neku could never forget. Ever.

"Don't!" Neku yelled, though he wasn't sure he heard his own voice. He fell on his knees, closed his eyes and heard the gunshot. He felt like he was disintegrating. He was dying, he knew it. He opened his eyes to see Joshua shot in the ribs, by someone else. But Joshua still didn't have a scratch on him.

"Damn you! Don't ever hurt Neku!" the man yelled. Joshua disappeared. The man had his other hand with a cell phone pointed at Neku, and a ray of light shot out of it. That was what felt like he was falling apart. And when he looked at himself, he was.

"What is this? Who are you? Why did you save me!" He practically screamed.

"Neku, do you like games? I think you do. That guy has absolute, unlimited power right now. In this game, you have to take it from him. Or this will happen again, and again and again. No time to explain Neku, your almost gone. See ya again soon! And remember, not everything's as it appears to be…" Neku screamed as he disintegrated until he disappeared, and everything went black.

Now now people, don't be so zetta slow get mad at me for making Joshua evil…there's a twist to everything. Just you wait and see. WHA HA HA HA! Review!


	8. Chapter 8 Deja Vu

COMPLETELY REVISED

The World Begins With Neku

Part 8:

Chapter 1: Shiki

Day 1:

Dun dun dun dun…he heard the little tune that played every time Neku woke up, on the concrete, in the middle of Scramble Crossing. He woke and stood up, wondering where he was. He felt something round in his hand. It was a pin with a black skull. Where did he get it? He flipped it. Suddenly voices forced their way into his head. "What the…I can hear voices in my head! '_What just happened? And where'd this pin come from?' _Hmm… '_Wonder if there's a connection…' " _

He flipped the pin again. '_Voices! Definitely voices! But why? Am I hearing peoples thoughts? What the hell IS this pin?' _He wondered.

"Huh? Whose phone? Mine? 'Reach 104. You have 60 minutes. Fail, and face Erasure. --The Reapers.' Oh that's cute. See ya spam, deleted. Huh? Still there. It's like junk mail from hell! Ow, my hand!" He said as the timer was placed on it.

His phone rung again. It was another txt. It read 'Neku, the game's starting, I wouldn't want my pick to lose! P.S. If you want to know why you're here, press the send key twice.'

"Well…I've got nothing to lose…unless this is some bomb. '_Or maybe I do…I don't remember. What is this? Amnesia or something? Well I do need to know why I can't touch or talk to anyone…'_ "

He pressed the key as instructed, and all of his memories came back to him. He fell back to the ground in pain. The same pain he felt the last time, after he scanned Joshua. Except without the emotional pain of learning he was dead.

"No way! What the hell am I doing back in the game? _The last thing I remember was seeing that man's face…what did it look like? I don't remember_. " The cell rang again.

This txt read "**P.S.S. Stop the madman, save Shibuya. You're the only one who can, the fate of the world is in your hands."** before he had any time to think, he was attacked by none other than the froggies of death.

"Got to run to Hackiko, and meet Shiki…like last time!" When he got there…he watched the Noise kill all of those bystanders.

"Found one!" a female voice yelled. "You! Forge a pact with me!" Shiki yelled as she ran up to Neku.

"I accept!" Neku yelled as a white light completely engulfed them and their souls were united.

"Here! Use this pin!" She practically screamed and handed him the red pin.

"No need!" Neku shouted and just destroyed them with psycho kinesis.

"Whoa! You can do that? You must be really good at psychs! Guess I found the right partner, huh?" She was really happy. Or so she acted, because she was just trying to act like Eri.

"Shiki, do you remember anything?"

He asked. "WHOA WHOA WHOA! How do you know my name? You some kind of stalker or something?" She freaked.

" I'll take that as a no. '_I wonder if Mr. H planned this…after all, he did give me a memory restorer…better use it.' " _He pulled out his phone, pressed the memory button, and pointed it at her.

"Neku? What am I doing here? What are you doing here? What's happening? What are we doing back in the game? Did time reverse itself? What's going on?"

"I…I don't know. But at least I don't have to go through it alone." He said with a fake grin.


	9. Chapter 9

The World Begins With Neku 2

The World Begins With Neku 2

Part: 9

Chapter 1: Shiki

Day 1:

"Neku, what are we going to do?" Shiki asked, scared and upset at the same time.

"Let's just take a little rest okay? I need to think."  
"Um…okay. Tell me when you're ready to go…and if you think of something."

A couple minutes later, Neku said "Alright... I have the amount of power that I had before we went back, and over 300 pins, so to replay the game I'll have to suppress my powers by using incredibly weak pins. You don't have the amount of power that I do however…so I'll have to beat tough enemies quickly before they can kill you."

"Okay. You wouldn't want something to happen to me or Mr. Mew would you?" She chuckled.

"I just thought about the Game…and I've realized, because our personality's are different now and we already know what's going to happen in the game, different things must happen. For instance…is the Game Master going to care about you now that you've lost your envy?"

"Oh yah…" She murmured, memories of the past flooding into her head. The memory of finding out it was Eri who needed her, just as much as she needed Eri.

'_I can also teleport anywhere in Shibuya, but I should save that for an emergency.' _

"Neku?" "Yah?" "I think you're thinking ahead a little to far. I think we should just play this cool for now, until we figure out how to get out of this mess."

'_Then why did you ask?_' "I think Mr. H would know what to do, maybe I can call him, since my phone is in complete working condition. _'I can't believe Joshua could do this to me…to us, I trusted him, he decided to save Shibuya, so why do this? As soon as I get my hands on him, I'll splatter that faggot all over the wall!"_

"Alright what are we waiting for?" She asked.

"We can't call now there's only five minutes left!" He said as he looked at his hand.

Then he fell to the floor. Another memory. Someone yelling "Neku, you'll never change!"

"Come on Neku, run!" Shiki pulled him off his feet and they ran to 104.

"Oh…we finally made it, and just in time!" Shiki exclaimed.

"Oh come on…only an idiot would screw up on day one." A familiar voice said, then chuckled.


	10. Chapter 10

The World Begins With Neku 2

Part 10

Chapter 1: Shiki

Day 2:

"Ugh…what? Oh…we're at the station underpass." Neku realized as he awoke.

Shiki was standing beside him, yawning. It quickly dawned on him that once again, she looked exactly like Eri. Personally, although Shiki thought otherwise, he was fonder of the real Shiki than this redhead.

"Day 2...hey, the missions here! '**Set the cursed statue free. You have 60 minutes**.' " Shiki read.

'_Oh yah, I remember this one…but we can't focus on the mission, we need to focus on getting out of here. I think today we should go to the café.' _Neku thought.

"Oww…" Shiki whispered and grabbed her wrist as the timer was placed on their hands. They had both learned to cope with that pain. It was sort of like a bee sting, for about 3 seconds. But it was also like electric charges pulsing through their hands. "Okay, Neku, let's head to Hachiko!" She said as she dragged him along.

"Wait, Shiki! The wall is blocked off remember? We have to talk to the reaper, and get his mission." He said, as Mr. Hoody walked toward them.

"You, scan and erase all the Noise in this area." He walked back to his original position. "Well, Shiki, ready to fight some Noise? I sure hope you remember how."

"Neku, you sound just like Joshua you know that?"

"Oops, sorry." He said as they were dragged into the Noise plane. Going into the Noise plane was like having reality being bent and everything going fuzzy, then black, and then a white light as the world came back into view. It was very dizzy. Then you saw Noise materialize out of thin air, and time stopped for a couple seconds, before both you and them could freely fight each other. While time was frozen, you felt a feeling of complete peace and strength (unless you were in a chain battle, where you felt aggressive), so intense you didn't care that you couldn't move freely for those couple seconds. There was absolutely no way to let the Noise live, because for one, they don't know the meaning of the word "peace", and two, you had to destroy all of them before you could come back to reality. Coming back to the UG was like coming back from a good dream, there was something about it that made you want to stay. That's why they chained battles, a longer experience was a better one. Fighting on the other hand, was fun only when you were better than your opponent. The sheer power you felt from firing a Lightning Rook at a helpless frog made you feel like you were the Evil Emperor himself, with or without the evil, depending on who you were. That's exactly how Neku and Shiki felt.

"Objective met." The reaper said as he unlocked the wall. "Come on Shiki let's go." He ran out. "Neku…Stop! Wait for me!" Shiki called. Neku stopped, and put his hands over his hurting head, as a memory clouded his vision.

"_**Neku stop! Please, he didn't mean it! We're all just…having a hard time." Was it his mother's voice? **_


	11. Chapter 11

The World Begins With Neku

Part 11:

Chapter 1:Shiki

Day 2:

"Neku, are you okay?" Shiki asked. "Yah, I'm fine."

"Aight, I gotcha punks now!" "Beat?" Shiki and Neku asked in unison.

"Wow yo, how you demons know my name huh? You got us good yesterday, but today I'ma crush you yo!"

"Wait, you've got the wrong person!" Shiki exclaimed. "Yah, we're players, not reapers. The only reason we knew your name was because we heard that girl call you by it." Neku lied.

"Shut up yo! You ain't foolin' me! I can't scan you, you gotta be widdem! You can't outsmart me, yo." "Wait…hold on a second…"Shiki interrupted.

"Beat! Stop it! They're not Reapers! See, they've got player pins. Players must not be able to scan each other. Remember? You couldn't scan me either." Rhyme explained.

"Oh…Yo, sorry I jumped to conclusions…" He apologized. "It's fine. We've been in the same situation before, haven't we Shiki?""Yesterday this pink-haired chick cornered us before we could get to 104. Then Pinky sicked a buncha Noise on us…messed us up bad yo." "Ah…okay."

"Hey we should do introductions. My name's Beat. And this is my…my partner, Rhyme." "Hello!" Rhyme exclaimed.

"Hi! I'm Shiki." "And I'm Neku. If I didn't know any better, I'd think you two were related, you look pretty similar."

"Yah…" Beat sighed. "Here, I know…Lemme give you a tip to make up for jumpin' yas. You figure out how to use your phones yet?"

"Yep, we've figured out every feature!" Shiki exclaimed. "Oh, okay then, you guys want to help us with the mission? We think the cursed statue is Hachiko. I think we should team up. They say two heads is better than one, and four is better than two!" Rhyme replied.

"Alright we're in, Lets go." said Neku. "But there's a wall yo…" Beat sighed again.

"If we do what a guy in red tells us, we get to go through, you know that right?" Neku asked. "Uh…okay then, let's go!" Beat yelled as he grabbed Rhyme's arm and ran off to talk to the red guy.

"Neku…are you sure we should just lie to them like this? It doesn't seem right. Can't you give them back their memories?"

"No. If we told them the truth, they'd think we were either insane, or Reapers. I can't afford to give them back their memories, I can only use the memory restorer 3 to four times a week, and I already used it on myself, and you. I need to give the last one to Mr. H." He said as he received a txt.

'_**Hey Neku this is Mr. H. Kind of you to think of me but I already have my memory. Why the hell would I give you a memory restorer and not myself dumbass?' **_

"Oh yah, that's Mr. H all right..." He sighed. "Well at least I don't need to return that guys memory."__

"Hey Neku, until now, I wasn't sure how you gave back my memory. Yesterday you were talking about all kinds of stuff I didn't understand."__

"Sorry...I guess I didn't really explain much did I?" He put his right hand on his left shoulder.__

Meanwhile, Rhyme and Beat had just finished freeing the curse on the Moyai.****Hey guys you can't stand around talking all day! Beat's going to leave without us! We already unlocked the wall!" Rhyme called. ****


	12. Chapter 12

This chapter's in script format!

The World Begins With Neku 2

Part 12:Chapter 1: Shiki

Day 2:

They reached Hachiko.

Beat: "The dog isn't possessed by any Noise!"

Rhyme: "It looks a little different than normal…doesn't it Shiki?"Shiki: "Yup."

Neku: "I finally see what you meant last time Shiki, he's got a…meaner look than usual."

Rhyme and Beat: "Last time?" "Uh…nothing. Let's see what we can do alright?"

Rhyme: "It seems so weirder than it did at Hachi fest."

Shiki: "No way! You were there? I LOVED IT!"

Beat: "Here they go again…" Beat sighed.

Neku: "Hey guys, we've only got about twenty minutes left on our timers! We've got to solve this thing."

Beat: "Well, how about this. Me and Rhyme go search around for information, and you guys inspect here more."

'Beat, coming up with a plan? If I didn't know any better, I'd say he's the one possessed!' Neku thought as Beat grabbed Rhyme's arm and ran off back to the bus terminal.

It's hard to write four characters talking at the same time because all you can write is "He said, She said, He said, She said"


	13. Chapter 13

The World Begins With Neku 2

Part 13:Chapter 1: Shiki

Day 2: 

"I can't believe how energetic Beat is! '_It's going to be terrible watching him suffer when Rhyme dies.' " _Shiki exclaimed. "Yup…" 

So they waited about 15 minutes. "This is crazy! We finished the mission like thirty minutes early and It's taken them twice as long!" Neku yelled. '_Wait…so shouldn't pinky…' _

"Neku, they'll be back! We just need to be patient!"

"Oh screw this, we already know what we have to do, let's do it already!" Neku began scratching the statue until a Noise wolf emerged from it, and destroyed it using telekinesis on a car.

"Well…that was easy…" Shiki let out a breath of relief."Ahh! This is so infuriating! You two again?" A sassy voice yelled, as Neku and Sakura whirled around to see pinky. "You two owe me a bowl of ramen…for not disappearing like you should have." 

'_Maybe…maybe he can help us.' _Neku thought. 

"_What's wrong? Too spooked to answer?" She laughed. "This should bring you around!" She exclaimed as she summoned some noise. Neku quickly defeated it. "Well here's another batch!" _

"_Wait! I just want to talk to you! Can you hold on for at least ONE second?" Neku yelled. _

"_Wait what?" Shiki and Pinky asked?_

"_Do you know Kariya? He died…and I was hoping…he might…you know…" "Seriously? He's my partner!" "Can I, can I meet him? You can erase me after I do, I don't care, he's…he's my older brother." "No…way…" Shiki mumbled._

"_Well…um…I, I'm not THAT evil enough to crush a kid's heart like this, but okay, I'll let you talk to him, but then I erase you, got it?" "Okay…" Neku whispered. _

_She picked up her cell and called lollipop. "Can you come over too Hachiko real quick? Some guy wants to see you." She asked and hung up. "He'll be here any second, but I got to go, you guys are taking up my time to erase people! I'll be back to erase you in a couple minutes!" She ran off. _


	14. Chapter 14

The World Begins With Neku 2

Part 14:Chapter 1: Shiki

Day 2:

More like five minutes later than a couple seconds, they saw Kariya walk up and rest his back on Hackiko, scratching his neck, wondering where Uzuki was.

Neku ran up to him. "Hey lollipop! I got to talk to you!"

"Wait what? Oh, a player wants to talk to me, what an honor. This is what Uzuki wanted?" he took a closer look at this kid who definitely had a really bad sense of fashion…or maybe a new fashion he hadn't heard of. Maybe pinky was playing a practical joke on him to buy her time?

"Just tell me, can I trust you with the information I'm about to give you? You got to swear you won't tell the higher-ups."

"Um…whatever kid…it's not like I do anyways." He pushed his glasses closer to his eyes.

"I am sooooo confused…" Shiki sighed. She pulled out her cell phone and looked at the picture of her and Eri.

"Okay, here's the scoop. Me and Shiki here are from the future. We've gone through this entire game before, and we know everything that's going to happen. Some evil guy sent us back in time, and now we're trying to get out of this. I know how capable you are, and I think you'd like to be on my team." He was pretty sure he didn't sound very convincing.

"Right…and what makes you think I'll believe one word of what you're saying?"

"This!" He shouted as he pulled out his cell phone and struck him with the memory restorer before he could react. As everyone else did, he put his hands on his head to try to stop the rush of memories.

Uzuki came from around the corner. "What's going on over here? Kariya? What did you little bastards do to him?" She yelled and lunged her fist at Neku. Kariya caught it. "It's okay Uzuki." He said.

"Well?" Neku asked. "Well what?" "Well, are you going to help us?"

"It's to early to say…but I think we'll help you. We all need to stop whoever that guy was from doing it again. And, you guys saved our asses more than once." Lollipop decided.

"What is going on?" Uzuki screamed.

"Don't worry honey, you won't be in the dark much longer. Okay guys, here's the deal. We'll meet up tomorrow and talk more. Right now I'll tell Uzuki everything that's happened." Mr. Koki said.

"HONEY?" Everyone exclaimed.

"Uh…forget I said that." He said, face reddening a little.

"Let's meet at the ramen shop in Dogenzaka tomorrow!" Shiki suggested.

"Okay, it's a date. But for now you guys, you should go lie down on a bench and rest. You know you don't get much sleep once you pass out and it's another day." He suggested.

"Point taken. I need a nap." Neku stretched his arms and went to sit down. '_Good thing I'm not in the RG, or I'd never get my turn on one of these chairs.' _

Shiki sat on the bench next to Neku. "You uh, sure we can trust them?" "Nope, it's a good thing we're the stronger team." He smiled. He felt as though he should give her a hug right then, and did. "Um…Neku?" "Oh uh what? Sorry…I'm just feeling so lonely lately..."

Uzuki pulled her hair. "What the hell is going on?!"


	15. Chapter 15

The World Begins With Neku 2

Part 15:

Chapter 1: Shiki

Day 2:

Mr. H sipped a cup of coffee. It was about three in the morning. All of the players were asleep. Good thing Reapers didn't sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about Neku, this incredible boy. He had bent the rules contacting him by cell phone, and couldn't risk doing it again. Neku was an incredible boy. After all, he had actually changed in only one week. That was completely unheard of. Anyone with his extreme emotional confusion and his memory loss, would be absolutely unable to open up to other people. But the combo pin I gave him, along with the uncommon events that occurred, they were the reason he could. There was also the possibility that it because Shiki Misaki wished to become friends with him, when he had none. The loss of Rhyme reminded his subconscious of what had happened in his past life. Even in his past life he did not remember what this was, because he suffered mild amnesia. That is why his memory was most important to him, he couldn't handle losing any more of it. He tried to deal with the pain of Rhymes death by just closing it off, but when Shiki called him a Reaper, he realized how foolish he was. But the one that absolutely no doubt played the biggest part of this, was after Shiki consulted with Higashizawa, and was found to be faking her upbeat personality. When she acted as him, he saw what exactly what he was like, and a part of him opened up, not wanting her to share his same fate. You see, opposites ward off each other. Positive plus negative will always equal more negative. But negative plus negative must equal positive. Shiki's plus Neku's same attitude allowed them to connect, more than ever before. Shiki was able to forget her jealousy and be who she really was, and Neku was able to get out of his self-absorbed self. He needed to help Neku…but using his cell phone to contact him had already been bending the rules, and he couldn't risk doing it again. Good thing no one knew Neku knew his true identity. His coffee was gone. The clock read 3:30. Can't drink to many coffee cups a day, so he went outside to make some graffiti. Speaking of which, one more reason for Neku's change was telling him to expand his world, and to enjoy the moment.


	16. Chapter 16

Part 16:  
Chapter 1: Shiki  
Day 3:

Neku stood up and opened his eyes, to find nothing. It was almost  
pitch black.

"where am..." he mumbled as he started walking forward,  
only to trip over an unseen object.

"Oww!" he and Shiki exclaimed.  
"Hey! You stepped on my foot! " she protested, turning her head away  
from him angrily, until she noticed he couldn't see her.

"Sorry Shiki...hey, I think we're in the concert stage.  
"Huh? Your right... There's a light over this way, come on!"

Neku followed the sound of her brown flip-flops until  
they got to the exit.

"Wait...777 is over there, we'll have to sneak  
around." Neku instructed.

Shiki wanted to try the "walk around as a  
bush" technique, but Neku just used a pin to make them invisible. They  
reappeared next to the reaper at the top of the area, and completed  
his assignment.

Outside they were met by Beat and Rhyme. They  
convinced them they had just come from Ten-four and were  
heading to the concert.

Neku told them Shiki wanted to do some  
shopping, and that they'd catch up. As Beat ran off, they entered the  
Shibukyu Main Store, where the reapers waited.


End file.
